


Before It's Midnight

by m00nagedreamer



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino, anyway Mark rhymes with dark, based on that one reddit theory, but with love and stuff, hotel on the moon, other characters might show up too, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nagedreamer/pseuds/m00nagedreamer
Summary: Miles meets the mysterious Mark who turns out to be the manager of a hotel without any guests. Eventually he finds out where they have gone and knows nothing is ever going to be the samethis is partly based on this: https://www.reddit.com/r/arcticmonkeys/comments/91evxq/interesting_tbhc_theory_long/?utm_source=reddit-android





	1. Tranquility Base

I can't help looking at one of the stewardesses with her stupid yet oddly perfectly blow-dried-in-place dark brown bob. I guess I do it to distract myself because I feel like my throat is sealed shut. I can't believe I'm flying to another country to someone I barely know but have fallen for at the speed of light. I've been on planes so many times before but this time, it feels different. I'm not sure why. Isn't it crazy how a stranger messes with your brain and suddenly it seems like your mind is turned inside out, like it's been reprogrammed to be exclusively about them. Thinking doesn't help me breathe. I try to relax yet feel my fingernails dig into my armrest when the plane takes off. There are still tears escaping my eyes. Goddamnit. The things I do for you, Mark. My heart feels heavier than my eyelids and the air pressure seems to suffocate me less than my anxiety and exhaustion. The woman seated next to me still has her legitimately fat elbow dug into my stomach and it's not helping. I can't get a word out though. Or shove it away.

I try to remember my breathing exercises and close my eyes, counting. All I can think about. Mark Mark Mark. Him with his capturing dark brown eyes, a prominent nose, ridiculous jawline and excessive use of hair gel which he would be perfectly fine without. His body is toned but he tries to hide it with loose clothing. I'm not sure if that's the actual reason, I can only assume. I've only ever seen pictures of him which I hope actually are him. We've been in contact for about three months and as much as some people insist, you cannot develop feelings like that for someone you have met online, I for one can say that I have fallen for him. Without a warning. And it's still scaring me. There is a tiny part of me that screams at me to run as far away from him as I can yet here I am, on a freaking plane to the United States, where he is waiting for me, hopefully.

We arrive at his car and my jaw drops. A midnight blue 1966 Lincoln fucking Futura. Now that I have it in front of me, it seems so obvious. So Mark. I'm still baffled. Mark runs his tongue along his lower lip before he smiles. "Like it?" he inquires, his voice slightly raspy. I can only nod and he clears his throat before chuckling. "I'm glad. Get in, Miles, please," he suggests and I climb into the car. There's not much space and I don't know how he does it but Mark somehow manages to store my luggage where it doesn't leave either of us in an uncomfortable position. He smiles briefly which I notice from the corner of my eye. I'm not sure how to feel right now aside from overwhelmed. Mark starts the engine, puts in the first gear and let's the car accelerate. I don't know if I should look at him, the road or the car so I just awkwardly stare at my hands.

Mark's eyes are fixated on what is in front of us but I still feel like he is constantly watching me. It makes my skin tingle. "You have very nice hands," he points out eventually and I jump, not prepared for him to say something after a silence so long.

"Thank you," I breathe and Mark flashes me a smile that sends my mind on a spin. It's hard for me to pin down if every of his remarks is him being flirty and smooth - because it sure feels like it - or if he has somehow planned what to say beforehand. I decide he's a natural. It's what I want him to be. Merely hearing his voice makes me melt so whether it be the first or second option, I'm gone either way.

Mark moves one of his delicate hands to my thigh and a shiver runs down my spine. "You don't need to be nervous, my dear," he tells me and I nod stiffly, still very much nervous after that remark. I don't even know why. I guess it's because my feelings towards him are so big and it's sort of unsettling to me because I've never really felt anything like this ever before. Falling in love and being in love are equally scary.

Mark chuckles. "Not a very helpful thing to say, init?" he asks and I look at him from the side. He's so beautiful... Mark is still facing the street. "What happened on the flight?" he asks now and I gulp.

"What do you mean?" My voice is shaky and I mentally curse myself for it. I tell myself there's nothing to be ashamed of. We're both silent for a moment. "I had a mild panic attack," I reply eventually and Mark nods slowly.

"Are you feeling better?" The way he looks at me now reflects worry and compassion. Not pity.

I bite my lower lip. "A lot, yes."

Mark pats my thigh and smiles a little. "That's good to hear." We sit in silence again. I've lost track of how long we have been driving and I don't know how much there is left to go. "I should apologise, I suppose," Mark says eventually, his voice growing quieter.

I raise my eyebrows, confused. I go back to staring ahead. "What for?" I ask. Mark sighs. "I haven't actually told you where we are headed which is not exactly polite," he explains. I attempt to say something reassuring in return but he cuts me off before I can. "I'm the manager of a hotel.  I'm going to take you there." He looks at me and watches my reaction. "My dear Miles... I'm going to make sure you get the best treatment any guest of the Tranquility Base has ever gotten." He smiles, a glint in his eye.

I'm both honored and remotely turned on. Is he being suggestive? I fiddle with my sleeve and clear my throat, blushing. "Tranquility Base, eh?"

Mark nods. "Try to sleep a little, Mi. It's been a long and stressful flight and there is quite some way to go." He gives me that smile again. "I'll watch over you, don't you worry." Few minutes later, I've fallen asleep and dream of Mark roaming the hallways of what I picture what he calls the Tranquility Base to look like.


	2. Drunk On Astonishment

I wake up with my head resting on a pillow and a blanket draped over my legs and bare torso. Wait... I hear someone laugh. "If you are thinking about..." Mark's eyebrows twitch slightly. "Playful accessories... or nudity, I can assure you that is not what I have or had planned for today, don't you worry." **"for today"**?! My pulse accelerates. I huff, trying to act cool about it. "What a pity because that sure is the standard procedure I picture with all my acquaintances," I reply which earns me a smirk from Mark. He licks his lips and tilts his head slightly to the side. "Well then, I might reschedule," he says in a quiet voice. I'm having hot flashes. We don't break eye contact as we stare at each other in silence. "You are surely asking yourself where your clothes went. Well, your shirt."

I raise my eyebrows. "Or am I?" What am I doing?

Mark laughs quietly. He approaches me and runs his fingertips along my jawline, his face only inches from mine. "My, my," he whispers and kisses the tip of my nose before he klicks his tongue and shakes his head. I have to suppress a whimper. "Didn't really expect that from a quiet lad like yourself... well, I guess. You start to truly get to know someone when you know how they act in the bedroom, eh?" he adds. Mark sits down by my side again and I sit up slightly to take his face in my hands. Mark stares me straight in the eye. "You want to know why I took your shirt?" he inquires and I nod without hesitation. I feel like I know the answer - I can feel the tension in the room like electricity running across my skin and through my veins. Mark grabs my wrists and pulls them down before he leans down and gently bites my earlobe. "Curiosity," he whispers and I feel another shiver of pleasure run down my spine. Mark pulls away and smiles down at me.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" I ask after a moment of silence. Heat rises to Mark's cheeks. He doesn't reply but runs his fingers up and down my torso instead, absentmindedly staring off into the void. I can't read his expression. Eventually he faces me again and sits down on my abs, placing his legs in an elegant motion. My breathing hitches. His smile grows wider. I can barely get a word out. "Kiss me."

Mark purses his lips. "Impatient and demanding." He drags out the last syllable, almost making it sound like a sigh. "Noted." I tangle my fingers in his hair when he leans down. Our lips connect and my skin is tingling. I've never been kissed like this. I tighten my grip on his hair and I feel him squirm a little. "Miles..." Never has my name sounded softer aloud. Mark deepens the kiss. My head is spinning. We break apart and stare into each other's eyes. His expression oozes lust and I'm sure I look no different.

Mark suddenly sits up and runs his finger along my still wet lower lip before he sucks on it for a second. Even this little gesture is so incredibly hot when he does it. Mark takes his finger out of his mouth, releasing it with a quiet pop. Then he smiles at me. "Come on, I want to show you around." Part of me is relieved that we are getting up to do not **that** right now thus rushing into this like the crazed lovers we seem to be doomed to become, part of me is begging for more. Oh so much more. I nod slowly. Mark climbs off of me and I sit up as well. "Where did you put my shirt then?" I ask, suddenly sort of shy.

"Oh, you won't need that," Marks responds and winks. His smile shrinks when we watches my expression change. I'm uncomfortable with the thought of walking around a hotel shirtless, especially together with its manager. So exposed. "I can give it back to you if that makes you feel better, obviously. I don't want you to feel forced to do anything you don't want." I bite my lip, giving him a thankful smile. Mark walks over to the closet next to the door. He grabs a clean white shirt from inside and throws it in my direction. I catch it and give him a slightly confused look. Mark sighs. "I have no idea how to not make it sound weird when I say I want to keep your shirt because... it smells like you..." he admits and lowers his head, looking at his feet.

I remain silent as I put on the shirt he gave me. Then I get up and wrap my arm around his waist. "It's alright," I assure him and kiss his cheek. I have no idea where the hell the confidence for that move came from but I'm digging it.

Mark blushes and so do I. He clears his throat and chuckles nervously. I pull away. "Too much?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Not at all," he laughs. "After all, we sure were about to go further, right?" I smile. "True." I pull him closer to me again, feeling his eyes watch my every move. How did I fucking get here in such a brief amount of time. Man, love is scary. Is this love, though? I don't know.

Mark is fiddling with my collar. "What are you thinking about, Miles?" he asks me and runs his fingertips down my neck, resting his hand on my chest. He opens the door for us and we enter the hallway. I hum quietly. "Everything and nothing," is my answer. "It's crazy to be here." We slowly make our way down the hallway. I try to take in everything I see but with Mark by my side it's hard to process anything. The carpet is a beautiful burgundy colour with a subtle, flowery pattern that is nice to look at. The walls are cream white and high, creating a friendly and welcoming atmosphere.

"Do you mean crazy to be here as in crazy to be here or crazy to be here as in it was a crazy decision to come here?" Mark inquires. We take a right turn as we near the end of this part of the hallway that seems to stretch very far. I reckon I could easily get lost here and certainly would if it wasn't for Mark guiding me. We hear a quiet ding as an elevator door opens in front of us. Its walls are made of glass and I can see the dark night sky outside. What time is it even? "Crazy to be here," I reply. The elevator door closes and we descend. Mark and I spend the next couple of seconds in silence. Not that what I was about to see on the other side of the elevator doors wouldn't have left me speechless anyway.

In front of me is what I would call nothing less but an interior designer's wet dream. My jaw has dropped and honestly, I don't care. When Mark speaks, I can hear him smiling. "I figured you'd be rather fond of this room." I don't know what to respond. Words have been taken from me. It's a casino with a brightly lit bar. The lights are of a cool blue but not dim enough to make one uncomfortable. The carpet is midnight blue and the wood of the bar, the tables and chairs is of highest quality, dark and polished. Although the room is well-illuminated by stylish timeless lamps, the lights on the ceiling make the room even more breath-taking. The ceiling looks like it's been painted with the night sky, thousands of tiny lights resembling a sea of stars.

The hotel guests at the bar are giving me strange looks but I'm not sure if it's because of my reaction or because I'm... well... rather up close with the hotel's manager right now. Not that it matters. A hint of doubt creeps into my racing heart as I wonder if Mark has only ever treated me like this or someone else before me. "Good evening," he says now, with a warm smile to his guests. They relax a little and smile back at him. I guess he just has that effect on people.

Mark takes me hand and I freeze. He pokes me in the side and whispers "calm down, honey" as he continues smiling at the hotel's residents. He and I approach the bar and two people get up to offer us seats. Totally dumbstruck I look after them walking off to somewhere else. Mark laughs quietly and gently rubs the back of my hand with his thumb before he lets go and walks behind the bar. "Anything I can get you, darling? Or are you too drunk on astonishment?"


	3. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh I'm sorry it took me so long to update, work and university is wrecking me jhdfgjk  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy this small chapter

There is something lingering in the air that I can‘t quite make out. I feel Mark‘s eyes resting on my face as I sip on my drink, first hesitantly, then more eager. Mark smiles as he twirls his own glass between his long fingers. He lets his tongue glide across his lower lip as he watches me.

I nervously shift in my seat, noticing my crotch tingling. Oh no. Mark‘s smile widens but he doesn‘t say anything. I clear my throat and carefully cross my legs. Mark puts his glass on the counter and inspects his hands for a second before looking back at me. I raise my glass to my lips again.

„We should do something about that _issue_ of yours, don‘t you think?“ Mark asks causing me to choke on my drink.

He laughs quietly and shakes his head. I wipe the not-so-elegantly spilled drink from my chin with a napkin and huff. „Are you enjoying yourself?“ I ask, a bit of annoyment laced into my voice.

Mark takes another sip from his own drink. „Oh, very,“ he answers. I just can‘t stay mad at him. Not with the way he looks at me.

I ever so slightly shift in my seat again and decide it‘s time to talk about something else. As much as I yearn for him, he‘s going too fast for me. „How long have you been running this place?“ I inquire and he seems to consider the question for a moment.

„Maybe a century now?“ Mark smiles and so do I. „It‘s very easy to lose track of time, taking care of a casino and hotel this big... alone...“ He‘s starting to sound sad almost.

I rest my hand ontop of his. „Well, I‘m sure I can help you out a bit for the time being,“ I tell him and he looks relieved. Again, there is something in his eyes that I cannot quite make out. He nods.

A few people are starting to leave the bar. They look really relaxed and well taken care of. How does Mark do all this? Is there really no one else behind this? Why am I so full of doubt?

„I am very glad you’re here, Miles,“ Mark tells me eventually. „Seriously.“ He is quiet again for a moment. „You know, as I have told you, I was alone for a long time and I had basically given up on feeling anything but dread and cold… With you came a light in my life I am so very grateful for.“

I bite my lip before I smile. My body seems to be slowly calming down.  _Thank god. That was awkward enough._ I give his hand a gentle squeeze. „ I could say the same about you.“

With sit together for several more hours, chatting and laughing until I am eventually ready to admit to myself that the ice is finally fully broken. Coming here was the best decision I have ever made.

 

~~~~~~~

 

„Clean it up.“ Mark‘s voice. If it was another situation I would declare it something wonderful to wake up to. However, he sounds almost frantic and it‘s confusing my so very sleepy mind even more. „I told you to clean up and you better hurry. No one must see,“ he hisses. Is there someone else in the room. A very odd smell gets my attention for a mere second, then it‘s gone again. Part of me tells me it‘s all too familiar...

I feel Mark lie down by my side again. His breathing is heavy. It takes him several minutes to calm down. I feel my skin tingle again but this time it is not from arousal, it is from fear.


End file.
